


Amino Acids and Late-Night Texting

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus needs to pull an all nighter before a big test and gets Alex to make sure he doesn't fall asleep. Unfortunately, people generally start saying things they regret when it's two in the morning and they've had one too many coffees. Magnus isn't an exception.





	Amino Acids and Late-Night Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for Fierrochase week early so I don't forget. Hope you enjoy!

**Mango** to **Stress and Redbull**

 

Hey everyone, I need a study buddy tonight. Anyone up for some bio-chem?

 

 

**Sam Sam the Only Man to Stress and Redbull**

 

Sorry Magnus, I have to get up early tomorrow. 

 

Also why is my nickname “Sam Sam the Only Man?”

 

I’m like… one of the only girls on this chat. 

 

And it doesn’t even rhyme!

 

**Mango to Stress and Redbull**

 

Don’t complain, my name is Mango. 

 

**ALEX FUCKING FIERRO has changed Mango’s name to “Bean”**

 

**ALEX FUCKING FIERRO to Stress and Redbull**

 

Sam is one of two girls on this chat right now

 

he/him pronouns for me

 

**Sam Sam the Only Man to Stress and Redbull**

 

I’m changing my name

 

**Knife lady to Stress and Redbull**

 

no you aren’t

 

also

 

**Knife lady has changed Bean’s name to “Beantown”**

 

**Knife lady to Stress and Redbull**

 

that’s better

 

**Beantown to Stress and Redbull**

 

Ok, but actually, I need someone to help me pull an all nighter. 

 

last time I had a big test I tried to study all night alone and ended up falling asleep on my notes. 

 

I had amino acids tattooed on my face for days. 

 

**ALEX FUCKING FIERRO to Stress and Redbull**

 

Would helping you study actually include, like, HELPING you study? 

 

Or could we just text you periodically and make sure you don’t fall asleep? 

 

**Beantown to Stress and Redbull**

 

the second one. 

 

also did you intend that pun? 

 

**ALEX FUCKING FIERRO to Stress and Redbull**

 

No?

 

**Sam Sam the Only Man to Stress and Redbull**

 

I think you did, Alex. 

 

**ALEX FUCKING FIERRO to Stress and Redbull**

 

????????

 

Wait, I get it

 

Because of Chemistry 

 

but yeah, as long as I don’t have to pay attention or anything, I’ll help you stay awake 

 

**Beantown to Stress and Redbull**

 

asdjhflkajdhflakdj thank you

 

**ALEX FUCKING FIERRO to Stress and Redbull**

 

don’t worry about it, I don’t sleep anyways. 

 

**Knife lady has changed ALEX FUCKING FIERRO’s name to “Sleepless Gremlin”**

 

**Sleepless Gremlin has changed their name to ALEX FUCKING FIERRO**

 

**Knife lady has changed ALEX FUCKING FIERRO’s name to “Sleepless Gremlin”**

 

**Sleepless Gremlin has changed their name to ALEX FUCKING FIERRO**

 

**Knife lady has changed ALEX FUCKING FIERRO’s name to “Sleepless Gremlin”**

 

**Sleepless Gremlin has changed their name to ALEX FUCKING FIERRO**

 

**Sam Sam the Only Man to Stress and Redbull**

 

I’m going to bed

 

**ALEX FUCKING FIERRO to Stress and Redbull**

 

so long my brethren

 

wait that’s plural

 

good night my breth

 

**Sam Sam the Only Man to Stress and Redbull**

 

 

good night

 

**Knife lady has changed ALEX FUCKING FIERRO’s name to “Sleepless Gremlin”**

 

**Sleepless Gremlin has changed their name to ALEX FUCKING FIERRO**

 

**Knife lady to Stress and Redbull**

 

I’m following Sam’s lead

 

sweet dreams losers

 

also talk to each other on a private chat, I don’t want to wake up to 10000 notifications 

 

 

*** 

 

**Alex Fierro to Magnus Chase**

 

Alright Maggie, let’s get down to business

 

**Alex Fierro named the chat “study party”**

 

**Alex Fierro changed their name to Study Buddy 1**

 

**Study Buddy 1 changed Magnus Chase’s name to Study Buddy 2**

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Why am I study buddy 2?

 

Your not even studying

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

And you don’t know the difference between your and you’re

 

clearly I deserve the title of study buddy 1 due to my superior grammar skills. 

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

ok, whatever.  

 

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

The fuck is that?

 

**Study Buddy 2 changed their name to Study Buddy 1**

 

**Study Buddy 1 changed Study Buddy 1’s name to Study Buddy 2**

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Point taken

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

Ok, I actually need to focus, can you message me in like half an hour?

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

yeah, no problem 

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

Thanks <3

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Wow, keep this chat PG dude 

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

????????

 

Right, I forgot that affection makes you uncomfortable 

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Only affection from you

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

?????????????????????????????????????????????

 

Why?

 

Is it because I smell? 

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

you don’t smell, ya dingus 

 

and I can’t tell you

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

Why?

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Just can’t

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

Why?

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

j̹̯̗̳͔͛̊̊ͥͮͬu̱̤̖̙̥͋́̽͊s̜͙̲͙͈̙͋t̠͖̯̟͆ ͎̼̖̦̊̓ͧ͊c̞͐ͭ̇ͯ͛͑ͤa͚̞n͖̦̂̃́’̝͕̗͍̜̣̾ͭͥ̆͌͛t͚̰̗͎̬̟̦ͫ

 

 

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

ok, whatever, weirdo 

 

*** 

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Are you alive??? 

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

no

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

ok

 

***

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

Alex wtf

 

it’s been 2 hours

 

i’ve drunk 2 coffees 

 

i need you to keep me awake

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

What, who’s there?

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

omg Alex, it’s magnus 

 

You do know that I’m not literally dead

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

I had a friend named Magnus once. He died in a terrible accident involving two textbooks and a sharpened pencil.

 

**Study Buddy 1 to study party**

 

Quit telling people I’m dead!

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Sometimes I can still hear his voice. 

 

**Study Buddy 2 changed Study Buddy 1’s name to Dead Guy**

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

Why are you like this?

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Like what?

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

*Gestures to conversation we just had*

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Ah, that would be the awesome genes 

 

Guess it doesn’t run in your family 

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

wow are you insulting my mom?

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

yes

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

not cool dude, my mom is the best

 

she raised me with her blood sweat and tears 

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

hmm, didn’t accomplish much, did it?

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

Honestly there are like two things stopping me from straight up murdering you right now 

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

What are they?

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

  1. I’m low-key in love with you
  2. Sam would be upset



 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

what?

 

***

 

**Magnus Chase to Samirah Al-Abbas**

 

EMERGENCEY 

 

SAM

 

RED ALERT

 

RED ALERT

 

**Samirah Al-Abbas to Magnus Chase**

 

im sleeoing

 

***

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Magnus

 

yo

 

bro 

 

dude

 

where did you go?

 

it’s past midnight, I’m not staying up this late for you to bail

 

WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER BEANTOWN

 

also you can’t just drop a bomb like that on me and disappear 

 

***

**Magnus Chase to Samirah Al-Abbas**

 

SAM

 

I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR SLEEP SCHEDULE 

 

I TOLD ALEX ABOUT MY CRUSH

 

**Samirah Al-Abbas to Magnus Chase**

 

clam down manages 

 

i gota be up by five 

 

**Magnus Chase to Samirah Al-Abbas**

 

SAM ALEX WON’T STOP TEXTING ME

 

**Samirah Al-Abbas to Magnus Chase**

 

what did yuo say?

 

***

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

MAGNUS

 

*******

 

**Magnus Chase to Samirah Al-Abbas**

 

SO WE WERE JOKING AROUND AND ALEX INSULTED ME AND WE HAD LIKE, WITTY BANTER AND THEN I SAID THAT THERE WERE TWO REASONS WHY I DIDN’T KILL HIM AND THEN HE WAS LIKE “WHAT ARE THEY” AND THEN I WAS LIKE “I’M LOW-KEY IN LOVE WITH YOU”

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

SAM

 

HELP

 

WHAT DO I DO??????????

 

**Samirah Al-Abbas to Magnus Chase**

 

own up to ti

 

an doont messages me again

 

im sleoping

 

***

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

Magnus Chase, I’m telling your mother that you left me staring at my phone in the middle of the night with no one to talk to

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

sorry, I was busy freaking out

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

not cool dude

 

I’ll attribute that text to your brain malfunctioning due to lack of sleep 

 

How much caffeine have you had?

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

5

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

that’s not… 

 

ok, whatever 

 

go back to studying, I’ll text you in an hour.

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

Ok

 

***

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

but like

 

dude

 

your so fucking attractive 

 

like wtf

 

i can’t even

 

why are we even friends 

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

ok, well first off, I know I’m good looking. And you’re not that bad yourself you know

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

ehhhhhhhhhhh

but like, now that’s it’s in the open we might as well talk about it right.

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

I feel like now might not be the best time 

 

you’re not making the best choices

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

ok but, when I’m actually awake and making good choices I probably won’t want to talk about it so

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

yeah, ok

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

I like you?

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

I know

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

?????????????????????????????????????????????

 

have you known for a while or…?

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

we made out at TJ’s party last month after you brought me a dead plant

 

it was a weird night 

 

but like you never brought it up so i didn’t bring it up either 

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

HOLY SHIT

 

ARE YOU FOR REAL?

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

yeppppp

 

Trust me dude, I wouldn’t lie about this. 

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

That’s why you’re so distant all of the sudden

 

omg

 

omg

 

im so sorry

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

you’re gonna fail your test lol

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

yeah i really am

 

so um, now that we’re talking about this

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

well I mean, I wouldn’t mind making out with you again

 

preferably when you’re sober 

 

maybe after dinner and a movie? 

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

heck yes

 

**Study Buddy 2 to study party**

 

great, er

 

um

 

yeah

 

you should probably go to bed 

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

Yeah, I’ve pretty much covered all the material 

 

**Dead Guy changed Study Buddy 2’s name to attractive little shit**

**attractive little shit to Study Party**

 

Thanks, I think.

 

BUT ACTUALLY GO TO BED

 

studies show that you’ll fail your upcoming test if you don’t get at least one hour of sleep

 

**Dead Guy to Study Party**

 

well i’m not one to ignore studies 

 

good night 

 

**attractive little shit to Study Party**

 

goodnight beantown

 


End file.
